Age Shifting
Age shifting is the ability to alter one's own physical age. Characters *"The Russian" also has this ability naturally. *Zamora Spektor has this ability naturally too. *"Charlie Levasseur" has this ability naturally. *Susan Rogers possesses this ability. *Marshall Maitland-McKay will have this ability naturally. *Tallia Benedict has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 8. *Robert Max has also gained the ability. Limits '"The Russian"' The Russian's ability to change his own age allowed him to change his age from that of an old man to that of a young man, and then to decrease his age further to a young boy. He seemed to be able to utilize the skills he had as a young man, such as physical strength and knife handling. Everything about him appeared the same except his age. For instance, while appearing as a young man, the Russian had a large cut on his forehead, and the same cut remained even after shifting to the age of a young boy. Additionally, the Russian's clothes never changed while he was shifting ages. Because of the similarity in appearance, he was originally believed to be a family of men and boys, before the ability was identified. 'Zamora Spektor' Zamora's ability allows her to change her own physical age. She seems capable of consciously choosing what age she wishes to be. When she changes her age she also changes in height. For example, as a toddler she made herself older to appear in her twenties, when doing so she also grew in height. Her clothes do not change when using this ability. '"Charlie Levasseur"' Charlie is known to have used this ability to effectively make himself or herself immortal, continually shifting his or her age to be in his or her twenties. It has enabled him or her to survive for at least over three centuries. 'Susan Rogers' Susan is able to alter her own age, shifting between different ages. Therefore, she can use the ability to make herself immortal, and she will begin doing this in future once she turns eighteen. However, it cannot be used to alter the ages of others. Only her age is altered, not her gender or any other traits of appearance. Her entire body shakes and blurs as she changes her age, but she doesn't use the ability often, mainly only when told to practice it. 'Marshall Maitland-McKay' Marshall will be able to alter his own physical age, shifting from one age to another. He will be able to age himself up to an elderly man or down to a newborn infant. His size, skills and maturity will change with his age too. He will not be able to change his clothing, or his physical appearance apart from the visible size of the age he has chosen, and he will not be able to alter the ages of others either. He will take a few minutes to change his age every time he uses the ability. 'Tallia Benedict' Tallia can control her own physical age and can alter it in a matter of seconds. Doing so takes only a thought. However, it is known that she cannot use the ability to make herself immortal, as she will eventually die of age-related deterioration after a natural lifespan no matter what her body's physical age will appear to be at that time. She also cannot use her ability on others. She can only affect her own age. Tallia often uses the ability to make herself appear as an adult, despite the fact that she is in reality only 10 years old. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has the same limits as Zamora as he mimicked the ability from her. 'Robert Max' Robert also has the same limits as Zamora, as he too mimicked the ability from her. Similar Abilities *Age alteration is the ability to alter age and aging rates *Body manipulation can be used to alter ages *DNA manipulation can also be used to alter ages *Human manipulation can be used to alter ages *Shapeshifting can change one's own age, by shifting one's body into another age *Age transferral is the ability to transfer age to another person or an object *Trace shifting is the ability to alter one's features to make one untraceable *Age manipulation is the ability to manipulate the ages of others *Immortality is the ability to never die Category:Abilities